Warriors: Reborn
by Warriorsandco
Summary: After Firestar died, the clans fell to fighting among themselves. Soon, they split into rogues. Later, the Clans were once again reunited. But will the new clans survive? Find out in Warriors: Reborn.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_**FlameClan**_

_Leader_

**Flamestar-**Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy_

**Liontooth**-Golden tom with unusually large incisors, and amber eyes

_Medicine Cat_

**Silverleaf**-Silver tabby she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Warriors_

**Adderstrike**-Chestnut tabby tom with forest-green eyes

Apprentice-Sunpaw

**Russetstorm**-Flame-colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Leafpaw

**Cherryfrost**-Ginger, gray and white calico she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Olivepelt**-Olive-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

**Crowflight**-Black tom with hazel eyes

**Owlfeather**-Black, brown, and gray calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Lilypaw

**Stormtail**-Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Amberpaw

**Eaglepelt**-Golden brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Bramblepaw

_Apprentices_

**Leafpaw**-Long-tailed, golden brown she cat with hazel eyes

**Amberpaw**-Golden brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Bramblepaw**-Brown tom with amber eyes

**Lilypaw**-White she-cat with green eyes

**Sunpaw**-Golden tom with orange dots on his face and sky-blue eyes

_Queens_

**Paledust**-Pale brown she-cat with rain-blue eyes

**Rosecloud**-Pale red she-cat with icy-blue eyes

_Elders_

**Embertail**-Pale ginger and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Hawkstripe**-Dark brown tabby tom with icy-blue eyes

_**BreezeClan**_

_Leader_

**Breezestar**-Small, white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Deputy_

**Dawnstreak**-Golden she-cat with white circle on forehead and sky-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_

**Gorseheart**-Pale chestnut tom with chestnut ears and forest-green eyes

Apprentice-Bumblepaw

_Warriors_

**Nightsong**-Black she-cat with dark-blue eyes

Apprentice-Frostpaw

**Viperfang**-White tom with yellow eyes

**Spottedwind**-Gray tom with large, black dots and yellow eyes

**Robinfur**-Gray she-cat with red underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice-Swiftpaw

**Oakstorm**-Brown tom with amber eyes

**Redpelt**-Dark-red tom with dark-blue eyes

**Rainsplash-**Blue-gray tom with darker spots and blue eyes

Apprentice-Nettlepaw

_Apprentices_

**Swiftpaw**-Golden she-cat with rainy-blue eyes

**Bumblepaw**-Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Frostpaw**-White tom with dove-gray tabby patches and amber eyes

**Nettlepaw**\- Brown tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

_Queens_

**Brightpetal**-Golden she-cat with ginger ears and pale blue eyes

_Elders_

**Half-tail**-Old chestnut tom with half a tail and green eyes

_**StreamClan**_

_Leader_

**Streamstar**-Silver tabby she-cat with river-blue eyes

_Deputy_

**Blackjay**-Charcoal tom with jay-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_

**Barkstripe**-Brown tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes

Apprentice-Pebblefur

_Warriors_

**Heronwing**-Pale-gray tom with black stripe on forehead and yellow eyes

Apprentice-Troutpaw

**Reedtail**-Brown tabby tom with moss-green eyes

**Brightmoss**-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Splashpaw

**Mintfrost**-Pale-gray tabby she-cat with pale-blue eyes

Apprentice-Patchpaw

**Birchpelt**-White and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Littlefox**-Small ginger tom with white muzzle and amber eyes

_Apprentices_

**Troutpaw-**Silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Splashpaw**-White she-cat with ginger patches and dark-green eyes

**Patchpaw**-White tom with dark-red splotches and yellow eyes

**Pebblefur**-Stone-gray tom with amber eyes

_Queens_

**Silverpool**-Silver tabby she-cat with rain-blue eyes

**Willowleap**-Gray she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Elders_

**Mistpelt**-Old white she-cat with light-blue eyes

**Lost-eyes**-Old, blinded tom with ginger fur

_**ShadeClan**_

_Leader_

**Shadestar**-Gray tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy_

**Darkthorn**-Black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Twistedpaw

_Medicine Cat_

**Pinestripe**-Russet tabby she-cat with dark-green eyes

_Warriors_

**Bloodpelt**-Red she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Snakepaw

**Brokenheart**-Golden tom with half of his chest being white and dark-blue eyes

Apprentice-Volepaw

**Cedartail**\- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Ratfur**-Gray-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Scorchpaw

**Scarface**-Heavily scarred tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Starlingpaw

**Rowanfang**-Reddish-gray tom with unusually long incisors and leaf-green eyes

Apprentice-Ravenpaw

_Apprentices_

**Twistedpaw**-Dark-brown she-cat with forest-green eyes and a splayed paw

**Volepaw**-Gray tom with misty-blue eyes

**Starlingpaw**-Black she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

**Ravenpaw**-Charcoal tom with yellow eyes

**Scorchpaw**-Ginger tom with a large burn on flank

**Snakepaw**-Brown tom with dark-brown diamond-shaped patch on forehead


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Flamestar padded out of his den. After lying there for what seemed like moons, he realized he wouldn't be sleeping that night. Looking down at the camp from his den on top of the Tall Ledge, he noticed how peaceful it looked. Except for Eaglepelt, who was pacing in front of the camp entrance, everything in the camp was still. Flamestar remembered a time when there was no camp, no warriors to sit vigil, and no enemy clans to worry about. _It seems like it was just yesterday, _he mused. Flamestar thought back to the day he had met Shade, Stream, and Breeze, once rogues, but now leaders of their own clans…

It had been a warm day in green-leaf. Fresh-kill was everywhere and there was a starling right in front of Flame's face. _This is too easy,_ he thought satisfactorily. He crouched, ready to leap, when a gray tom crashed through the undergrowth. The bird, startled, fluttered away and Flame turned to the newcomer who had frightened his prey. But when he saw the tom's apologetic face, he forgot what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to hunting in marshes, and I forgot about the dense undergrowth in ThunderClan territory," said the mysterious tom.

"ThunderClan?" echoed Flame. "What is that, and, more importantly, who are you?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Shade," he replied. "And you?"

"Flame," he said, the fur along his spine beginning to lie flat. In a more polite tone, Flame reminded Shade of his question. "You still haven't told me what ThunderClan is."

"Ah yes, ThunderClan. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it already. Nevertheless, I will tell you the tale." But before Shade could continue, a lean, white she-cat leaped over a tree which blocked one side of the clearing a rabbit hanging from her jaws and a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Her expression soon changed to confusion as she glanced from one cat to another.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, I was just about to tell this young cat about the history of ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" she repeated. "What is that?"

"If you sit down, then I will tell you," Shade patiently explained.

"Wait. Who is this cat?" Flame interjected.

"My name is Breeze. And yours?"

"Flame. Oh, sorry Shade, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It is fine," replied the gracious tom. Once again he opened his mouth only to be intruded upon once again by a silver tabby she-cat. Exasperated, Flame asked

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Giving her chest a few embarrassed licks, the tabby meowed

"My name is Stream; I heard some-cat mention ThunderClan and I was curious." Serene as ever, Shade requested silence, and as all four cats settled down, he began his story.

"Several generations ago, a great cat, Firestar, led ThunderClan. However, he died, and the clans left for another place, thinking they could leave the memories of the Great Battle in which he died, behind. However, after they found this new land, where you live now, they fought with each-other until the Clans disbanded."

Flame couldn't help but admire the way Shade had told the story. He realized that Shade was continuing to talk.

"They organized patrols for hunting and border checking. The Clans met every full moon for a Gathering, and the medicine cats every half-moon."

"It seems that the Clans were very organized," Stream mentioned.

"I agree," replied Shade. "It's a pity the Clans are gone."

"I should get back to hunting," Flame realized.

"I should also," agreed Breeze and Stream.

"Let's meet again, tomorrow at sun-high," suggested Shade. Every-cat approved of the idea, so Flame met his new friends many times that moon and in the moons to follow.

Flamestar was jerked out of his reverie by Ivykit bouncing out of the nursery, begging for her mother, Rosecloud, to come outside with her. _Life in the Clans is so much better than it was when we were rogue_s, he reflected briefly. _No matter what life throws at us, we will be ready._


	3. Warriors: Reborn (Page 1)

**Disclaimer: Although I own the characters in my story, unfortunately I do **_**not**_** own Warriors. Also, any resemblance to clan names or cat names already made is purely accidental. I have **_**no**_** desire to steal anyone else's work. If you made up a name for a clan or cat and I happen to have that same name in my story, I'm sorry, and I do **_**not**_** mean to copy you.**

**Also, I will try to post a chapter at least once a week.**

**One more thing, if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. For those of you who are more experienced, I would love some **_**constructive **_**criticism, as this is my first fan-fiction, but please don't be rude. Thanks!**

Leafpaw lunged for the flame-colored she-cat. Her adversary leaped in the air and _almost _pounced on Leafpaw's back. But the golden-brown cat twisted onto her back and exposed her belly, which was a risky move. However, she kicked with her hind-paws and flung her opponent across the clearing.

"Good move," praised Russetstorm, who was both Leafpaw's mentor and the "enemy" in most practice fights. Leafpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed by her mentor's praise.

"It wasn't that good," she insisted. _I should say "thank you" _she remembered_._ "Thanks anyways," the golden-brown she-cat added hastily.

"Alright, now you can fight Amberpaw," Russetstorm said. Leafpaw leaped to her feet, eager to fight her sister. The dark-ginger she-cat couldn't help laughing at the difference between the two littermates as Amberpaw reluctantly stood up.

"I have to gather moss for the elders," muttered Amberpaw as she started towards the ThunderClan camp.

"Come back here!" shouted Leafpaw. "No backing out this time!"

"Says who?" retorted her sister, glaring at her with sky-blue eyes.

"I do." Leafpaw turned around and saw her littermate's mentor, Stormtail. "A warrior has to know how to fight, whether the enemy is strong and big, or small and weak."

"Yes Stormtail," sighed Amberpaw.

Leafpaw tensed her shoulders and lashed her tail. She began circling the other apprentice, all the while thinking of a strategy. _If I can trick her into thinking I'm going to start with paw-swipes, I can catch her off-guard and push her onto the ground, she thought. From then on, it'll be easier than stealing prey from a kit._ She smirked. Suddenly, she leaped and pushed her opponent to the ground. Amberpaw writhed, trying to free herself from her sister's weight, but to no avail. Leafpaw's wished she could unsheathe her claws and grip into Amberpaw's shoulders, but she remembered just in time that this wasn't a real battle.

"That's enough Leafpaw," warned Stormtail, seeing the golden-brown she-cat hazel eyes gleam with anticipation. Leafpaw rolled to the side, being careful not to squish Amberpaw.

The dark gray tom said nothing, but Leafpaw observed the small nod of approval he gave Russetstorm. _He's impressed,_ she realized. _No-cat ever impresses Stormtail! _Leafpaw glowed with pride. Then she noticed Amberpaw, looking upset as she noticed her mentor's disappointed look.

"I could help you if you'd like," offered Leafpaw shyly. _I hope I didn't offend her_, she realized suddenly. Her littermate glanced at her mentor.

"Alright," she replied.


	4. Warriors: Reborn (Page 2)

**Disclaimer: Although I own the characters in my story, unfortunately I do _not_ own Warriors. Also, any resemblance to clan names or cat names already made is purely accidental. I have _no_ desire to steal anyone else's work. If you made up a name for a clan or cat and I happen to have that same name in my story, I'm sorry, and I do _not_ mean to copy you.**

**If you want a _minor_ character added to the story, give me his/her basics: description, personality etc. and I'll add him/her in. If you want a _major_ character in, give me the basics, but with more detail, and a back-story if you want. (Only _one character per person_ though, major _or_ minor.) I'll private-message you and let you know if I'm going to add your character in, but it's _not_ guaranteed that I'll add him/her into the story (Don't worry, I'll give you credit for making up the character.) I'll probably post a second Allegiances page if one or more _major_ character(s) is added.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, I've just been _really _busy because of Christmas coming up. This will be my last post before next year, so:**

_**M****e****r****r****y C****h****r****i****s****t****m****a****s****!**_

_**Page #2.**_

Leafpaw lashed her tail impatiently. "Amberpaw!" she groaned. "If you can't swipe at me, then dodge! Bluestar once told Firestar 'If you're fast enough to avoid me, avoid me!'"

"I'm trying!" Amberpaw retorted, her blue eyes filled with anger at her sister's irritated tone.

"Well try harder!"

"Enough!" interrupted a voice.

"Flamestar?" the hazel-eyed apprentice gasped. _He'll never give me an apprentice if I treat my sister this way… _ she whimpered silently, forgetting her leader's frequent generosity.

"Leafpaw, a trustworthy warrior is patient with _whomever_ they teach, apprentices, or otherwise," the ginger tabby tom rebuked her.

The golden-brown she-cat blushed, turning her face a deep crimson. "I'm sorry Amberpaw, for my impatience. It won't happen again."

"It's alright," muttered Amberpaw.

"Leafpaw, our fresh-kill pile is low, could you please hunt?" asked Flamestar. Leafpaw sighed inwardly. _StarClan knows how bad I am at hunting! And so does the rest of ThunderClan... _she realized, feeling guilty because of her selfish thoughts. Suddenly she brightened.

"Can Amberpaw come?"

"Yes, but hunt. Don't chatter like magpies!" Flamestar smiled good-naturedly as he padded out of the forest clearing towards the camp.

"Thanks!" The sisters chorused. As soon as Flamestar left she raced off with her sister, putting up a façade of excitement for Amberpaw, who loved hunting. However, she couldn't force down her thoughts, selfish as they were, about how she despised hunting.

**Everyone, please review! I know I've been lazy about updating, but I'm busy with Christmas prep. So, _please_ review!**


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note- Hey everyone, there's been a mix-up, I thought I posted the next chapter, but I never did, so I'm sorry. The next chapter will be out ASAP. Sorry!


	6. Warriors: Reborn (Page 3)

**Disclaimer: Although I own the characters in my story, unfortunately I do **_**not**_** own Warriors. Also, any resemblance to clan names or cat names already made is purely accidental. I have **_**no**_** desire to steal anyone else's work. If you made up a name for a clan or cat and I happen to have that same name in my story, I'm sorry, and I do **_**not**_** mean to copy you.**

**Again, If you want a **_**minor**_** character added to the story, give me his/her basics: description, personality etc. and I'll add him/her in. If you want a **_**major**_** character in, give me the basics, but with more detail, and a back-story if you want. (Only **_**one character per person**_** though, major **_**or**_** minor.) I'll private-message you and let you know if I'm going to add your character in, but it's **_**not**_** guaranteed that I'll add him/her into the story (Don't worry, I'll give you credit for making up the character.) I'll probably post a second Allegiances page if one or more **_**major**_** character(s) is added.**

**Although you'll probably figure this out while reading this chapter, despite the fact the Leafpaw **_**is**_** the character who most of the story will be through her point of view, **_**other**_** main characters will have POVs. I'm going to have one POV per chapter though, I won't switch it around. You'll figure out who is who right away. You'll meet a lot of new characters through the POVs. **

_**Page #3.**_

Bumblepaw stumbled through the gorse tunnel into the WindClan camp, his jaws brimming with herbs. He was careful not to touch it though, despite its beautiful flowers, for disguised by its yellow blooms, there were sharp thorns. Although they wouldn't do too much if touched briefly, they _would_ tangle his gray tabby fur, giving Nettlepaw and Frostpaw another reason to bully him.

"Hey _Stumble_paw!" Frostpaw yelled. "Better not drop those herbs! They look pretty important." Nodding at Nettlepaw, his brother, he purposely fell, while Nettlepaw, trying to look as if he was helping up his sibling, nudged the already unstable Bumblepaw.

"Frostpaw! Nettlepaw! These herbs are _important_!" he snapped. "It's the middle of leaf-bare! Herbs arenearly _impossible_ to find this time of year, and you just made me drop them?!" Nettlepaw noticed Gorseheart, Bumblepaw's irritable mentor, coming out of his den.

"We'd better leave" he hissed in Frostpaw's ear. Nodding, the tabby-patched tom glared at Bumblepaw, the left before Gorseheart saw them.

"Bumblepaw, did you drop the herbs again?! This is the third time this moon!" scolded the gray tabby's mentor. "Pick them up," he commanded.

"Gorseheart, I didn't do it, I promise! Frostpaw and Nettlepaw pushed me!" Bumblepaw protested.

"I'm sure it was an accident Bumblepaw. Now let's see which of these herbs are salvageable."

Bumblepaw followed the pale chestnut tom back to the medicine cat den. _Why does no-cat believe me? Frostpaw and Nettlepaw are bullies. Is it really that hard to see? And Gorseheart, he's my mentor! He, of all cats, should at least have some sympathy. _Gorseheart?_ Yeah right. He's full of thorns, and he certainly doesn't bother disguising the fact. _

Deep down, he knew that the cranky tom really did enjoy teaching him. He was funny, and actually nice if you knew him.

_But still, would it kill him to have a _little_ sympathy? He doesn't know what it's like to be denied the one thing you want, respect, for the sake of being a medicine cat._


	7. Warriors: Reborn (Chapter 4)

**Disclaimer: Although I own the characters in my story, unfortunately I do **_**not**_** own Warriors. Also, any resemblance to clan names or cat names already made is purely accidental. I have **_**no**_** desire to steal anyone else's work. If you made up a name for a clan or cat and I happen to have that same name in my story, I'm sorry, and I do **_**not**_** mean to copy you.**

**Again, if you want a **_**minor**_** character added to the story, give me his/her basics: description, personality etc. and I'll add him/her in. If you want a **_**major**_** character in, give me the basics, but with more detail, and a back-story if you want. (Only **_**one character per person**_** though, major **_**or**_** minor.) I'll private-message you and let you know if I'm going to add your character in, but it's **_**not**_** guaranteed that I'll add him/her into the story (Don't worry, I'll give you credit for making up the character.) I'll probably post a second Allegiances page if one or more **_**major**_** character(s) is added.**

**Also, I know I've been saying "pages" instead of "chapters", and I've decided to change that. From now on, it'll say "chapters" **_**not**_** "pages" on the new chapters. I won't change the old ones though, so it may look weird. Sorry for that previous mistake!**

**And to make up for the previous short chapters, this one will be pretty long.**

**Finally, some chapters, such as this one, will be in two or more POVs, but in a different format then you might be used to. **

_**Chapter #4.**_

Bumblepaw, awakened by the smell of freshly-caught rabbit, opened his yellow eyes, then jumped. His mentor's forest-green bored into him.

"I thought you could use the sleep," Gorseheart meowed. Bumblepaw glanced down at the fresh-kill. "Oh, that," Gorseheart mumbled. "I brought it for you." At the tabby apprentice's confused look, he added, "It's the Gathering tonight, remember?" Bumblepaw groaned. He _had_ forgotten. _Can't I do anything right these days? _

Leafpaw trembled with excitement. _My first Gathering! I wonder if I'll meet any interesting cats._ Although she had been anapprentice for a few moons, this would be her first time going._ I better hurry, _she thought._ I don't want to be the last cat there! _

When FlameClan finally reached the meadow where the Clans met every full moon, she stopped short and stared. Moonlight washed over the plains and the lone oak which towered above, casting eerie shadows on the grass. The stars shone brightly with no trees to dim their glory. _I think I understand why BreezeClan chose to live in the hills. Sleeping underneath the wind and the stars, nothing separating you from the sky._

As the deputies gathered among the roots, the four leaders climbed the oak to take their places watching over the Clans. Moonlight scoured their fur, turning even ShadeClan's black deputy, Darkthorn, to a pristine white.

"It's so beautiful," she heard a voice murmur. Turning, Leafpaw spotted a gray tabby tom, his golden eyes fixed on the sky. She realized he hadn't even noticed her. Her hazel eyes studied him, then she hesitantly tapped him with her tail-tip.

Bumblepaw jumped at the touch, then whirled, expecting to see Frostpaw or Nettlepaw, ready to jeer at him again. A golden-brown she-cat from FlameClan, started at the fierce expression on his face. Bumblepaw relaxed. The FlameClan cat meowed,

"I'm sorry to startle you, but I noticed you were by yourself, and I've never been to a Gathering before so…" her words trailed of and she stared at her paws, embarrassment in her hazel eyes. Somewhat shocked, Bumblepaw found his voice and purred, his voice more confident then he'd thought possible,

"It's ok, I don't mind. You can sit here, if you want to. My name's Bumblepaw, by the way."

The golden-brown cat brightened.

"Thanks. I'm Leafpaw. So, what is it you find so beautiful about the Gathering Meadow? I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing you," she blurted, her face reddening.

"You don't have to apologize so much," Bumblepaw chuckled.

"Sorry! I mean, umm… never-mind." Again, she flushed.

"Well," the gray tabby began, "I love feeling so open, with the wind rushing through your fur like…" he hesitated.

"Like you could run for miles, with nothing between you and the sky?"

"Exactly!" Bumblepaw exclaimed. Gazing into her hazel eyes, he saw that she was similar to him in many ways, and that she could connect with him.

"What did you do!" Leafpaw demanded.

"What do you mean?" the gray tabby stammered.

"You just… stared at me, and suddenly I felt strange, like you knew what I was thinking."

"Oh, that," he meowed, flicking his tail dismissively. "Any-cat can do it. Here, let me show you. If you look another cat in the eye, you can see what they're feeling. If their emotions don't show up on their face, they will in their eyes. Why don't you try?"

Leafpaw concentrated, but saw nothing.

"You have to unwind!" he laughed. "It won't work if you try too hard. Just look in my eyes and relax."

She tried, but then tensed again.

"Here, let me help. Just pretend I'm a sibling, or some-cat close to you." Leafpaw looked straight in Bumblepaw's golden eyes, searching for something. Afraid it wouldn't work yet again; she began to tense until she felt something on her back. _It's Bumblepaw's tail!_ she thought, confused at first, until she felt the effect. Relaxed, she saw how Frostpaw and Nettlepaw, two BreezeClan apprentices, incessantly bullied the poor tabby tom. She felt a pang of sympathy, then a jolt of pain. _Ouch! What's that?! _Leafpaw felt as if she was waking up, then she found herself on the ground.

"What happened?" the she-cat meowed, her voice worried.

"I stopped you." Bumblepaw mumbled.

"Why?"

"If you read some-cat's emotions too long, it can cause some… side-effects."

"Like what?" the golden-brown apprentice meowed.

"Either the person reading the emotions can go crazy, or the person being read can build a wall, blocking you from this ever happening."

"Oh. Well, I guess you saved my life. Thanks. Also, I feel sorry for you, and if you ever want to talk about being bullied by Frostpaw and Nettlepaw, I'll try to be at the next Gathering, although I completely missed the announcements," she meowed, good-humoredly. Bumblepaw was surprised that she spoke of her life so lightly, and that she had realized he was being bullied, but he ignored it when he noticed how she… respected him. She understood him. _Well, at least some-cat realizes I'm worth something_, he thought.

**Another chapter! A really long one too! As for Bumblepaw and Leafpaw, just to clear up any confusion, they are **_**not**_** going to be anything else than very close friends. And since Bumblepaw's a medicine cat, she won't fight him, so they don't have to worry about that complication. Please review and **_**maybe **_**I'll post another chapter soon.**


	8. Warriors: Reborn (Chapter 5)

**Disclaimer: Although I own the characters in my story, unfortunately I do **_**not**_** own Warriors. Also, any resemblance to clan names or cat names already made is purely accidental. I have **_**no**_** desire to steal anyone else's work. If you made up a name for a clan or cat and I happen to have that same name in my story, I'm sorry, and I do **_**not**_** mean to copy you.**

**Again, if you want a **_**minor**_** character added to the story, give me his/her basics: description, personality etc. and I'll add him/her in. If you want a **_**major**_** character in, give me the basics, but with more detail, and a back-story if you want. (Only **_**one character per person**_** though, major **_**or**_** minor.) I'll private-message you and let you know if I'm going to add your character in, but it's **_**not**_** guaranteed that I'll add him/her into the story (Don't worry, I'll give you credit for making up the character.) I'll probably post a second Allegiances page if one or more **_**major**_** character(s) is added.**

**I'm going to try to post more often, maybe once a week, hopefully it'll work out, but I'm posting today, and I posted on Tuesday to make up for the long period of time where I didn't post anything.**

_**Chapter #5.**_

Breathing heavily, Leafpaw gazed wildly around the dark, pre-dawn apprentice's den. _It was just a dream,_ she reassured herself. _It's nothing to worry about._ Stumbling through the dark, she made it outside as the stars were slowly fading. The blackness lightened to gray, then, as dawn broke, the sky blossomed into pinks, oranges and yellows. After a few minutes, Leafpaw yawned then noticed the warriors trickling out of their dens, tired from last night's Gathering, but eager to start a new day. Liontooth, the golden-furred deputy leaped onto the Meeting Rock and began organizing patrols.

"Owlfeather, you can lead the BreezeClan border patrol. Take whoever you like."

"I'll take Russetstorm, Leafpaw, and Lilypaw." Alert at the sound of her name, Leafpaw scrambled to where Lilypaw, Owlfeather and her flame-colored mentor were waiting. "Ready?" asked the calico tom.

"Yes," answered Leafpaw, along with the rest of the patrol.

After several minutes, Leafpaw let her mind wander. _Unless you meet another patrol, it's honestly a little boring. I know it's important though. At least it's not hunting._ Refocused on the task at paw, she realized the patrol was almost at the Breeze Clan border. Marking a few spots, she observed a flash of golden fur.

"Owlfeather!" she called. "May I go ahead?" In response, he shrugged. _I guess that means "yes"…_ Leaping to where she had noticed the golden fur, she came to a clearing. With no trees in the way, she gazed straight into BreezeClan territory. As she checked to make sure she wasn't over the scent-line, a patrol, consisting of two warriors and two apprentices, appeared on the other side of the scent-border. A white tom with dove-gray tabby patches and amber eyes glowered at her. _Frostpaw!_ **(She knows this from the Gathering, when Bumblepaw taught her how to read emotions.)**

"Hey, FlameClan fox-dung! Get out of our territory!" he hollered. His black-pelted mentor snickered, then the golden apprentice Leafpaw had seen earlier spoke.

"She's not in our territory Frostpaw! Any cat can see that clearly!" Her blue eyes glared at him. A gray she-cat with a red underbelly and amber eyes reprimanded the surly apprentice, then turned to Leafpaw.

"I'm Robinfur, and this is my apprentice Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw added, "I'm sorry Frostpaw and Nightcloud were acting so mouse-brained. They always have fur-balls stuck in their throats!" She laughed. Her laughter was bright and bubbly. _Unlike mine, which is harsher than a crow's call._ Leafpaw sighed mentally. Then she brightened.

"I'm Leafpaw. Thanks for defending me, Swiftpaw and Robinfur, but I should get back to my patrol. I was only supposed to be gone for a few seconds. Maybe I'll see you at the Gathering?"

"Hopefully!" called Swiftpaw. Leafpaw bounded towards her patrol, ready to return to the FlameClan camp.


	9. Sorry!

**Sorry guys! I've been busy, and I've decided I don't have time for fanfic. I might restart this story sometime, somewhere. For now, I'll probably delete the story. If you liked it, sorry, but it has to be done. If not, don't hate. Thanks! Maybe I'll see you guys another time, as the author of another story.**


End file.
